Demon's Tears
by the birdster
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Oh, gawd, please don't read. XD
1. Epilogue

Faux the fox: GOD DAMN YOU, SILVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Dragon: *is holding head*  
  
O__O Looks like my muses are VERYY pissed off at me right now.  
  
Faux: YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BELIEVE IT!!!!! ANOTHER ONE?!?!? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED ONE OF YOUR STORIES!!!!!!!!  
  
Soooo.? Doesn't mean I can't start a new one, now does it???  
  
Blue Dragon: .o Close your eyes, peoples.. ORRR, just read the ficcy!! ^^;; I'll take it from here!!!.. I hope.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Buut, my world domination plans are starting to see the light. *grins*  
  
"."- Speaking  
  
(.)- Authoresses' baka ramblings  
  
~*~ - Scene changes and/or P.O.V (point of views)  
  
~*~  
  
Tisha Walker was taking a stroll down the barely seen path in MeadowBrook Forest. It was 1:00 A.M, and the full moon was out. Black clouds dissolved into a misty-type substance, and it rolled over to block off the moon's light. All in all, the whole place was filled with an eerie feeling.  
  
Tisha didn't seem to mind.  
  
She was whistling a small, merry tune as she strutted down the path with her hands in her pockets. Though, she wasn't one you would call smart. She was in 9th grade, and currently the best cheerleader in the school. She had lost count how many boys had drooled over her books, and she was obsessed with makeup.  
  
Very naïve. Make that, EXTREMELY naïve.  
  
She started to sing in the gloomy atmosphere. The song was " I'll go dreaming," by the techno band BT. She was so into the song, she started to close her eyes, and sing with all her might.  
  
What Tisha didn't notice, was that she had left the safety of the path.  
  
~*Creature's P.O.V*~  
  
I heard. singing. It was quite rare that you heard anyone singing, especially around here. The only sounds you heard were either screams of agony, or grunts of pain.  
  
I raised myself off of my sleeping position, sniffed the air, and swiveled my ears. Most definitely a stranger.  
  
I jumped from tree to tree soundlessly, leaving no trace that I was even there.  
  
As I neared the stranger's whereabouts, I glanced behind me; my seemingly black orbs penetrating the darkness.  
  
Nothing. Just "quiet" snores from my comrades below. I chuckled, a deep sound coming from me. They sounded like monsters from a young child's dream. Literally.  
  
My chuckle grew into a laugh. An insane, all out laugh. (Think the Joker, from Batman, kay? That's what we're talking about here people!) For we WERE the monsters. Things that were said to be either extinct, absurd, or something that crawled out of a deep pothole in some brat's mind.  
  
Humans.  
  
I controlled my laugh to listen to the singing again. I didn't want the stranger to see me until it was done singing. Its voice was very. pretty. Pretty was a word that was used here very commonly, but not in the normal sense. More like, " you've got a very tight, pretty ass."  
  
All too soon, the singing stopped, and my stomach growled. And when your stomach growls, you must obey, no matter how hard you try not to.  
  
I felt my demon form take over. My teeth grew longer, sharper, and much more efficient to kill with. The same happened to my claws. Then my black hair grew into spikes, sharper than any rock or blade had ever been. My ebony scales turned into sharp ones, my wings grew wider and longer, and my tail enlarged itself.  
  
The singing started again as I grabbed my gold earrings from my pocket in my leather pants I always wore. I wore no shirt. No need when you're a dragon. I attached the earrings to my ears, and ran a clawed finger down them. It made a tinkling sound. The music this time seemed to be much worse.  
  
Too bad, little girl.  
  
I spread my wings, the leathery substance on them crackling as I stretched them. I took off running, my wings angled at the direction at the wind. I jumped off the tree, and soared off into the endless black sky.  
  
I landed in the tree right next to the girl that was walking down the unseen path. Oh yes, there used to be a path here, just when I moved in, I killed everyone that came. Especially lovers. After that, people thought that the place was cursed. I ate everything off the bodies that I killed. The bones? I threw them to the dogs at the pound.  
  
Those dogs had themselves a big old blast then.  
  
Anyway, those pathetic humans were never seen again.  
  
I stood there, in the tree. I watched the girl intently, waiting. I heard footsteps louder that a herd of raging elephants come closer. I looked sharply at the open space of trees, where I saw three more girls running down the unused path at a snail pace. Since my claws were dug into the earth's surface, I could feel every step shake the whole ground, almost catching me off balance.  
  
How much to these fucking bitches weigh?!  
  
They stopped and caught their breath. I rolled my eyes. Humans. They can't even run a mile without breaking a sweat.  
  
I was just about to pounce on them, when I saw three other pairs of eyes looking at me. One pair was purplish, another one was a dark brown, and the last one was a dark yellow.  
  
I sighed. Those three would never let me have all the food. not once.  
  
I motioned my claws in a random shape in the air, and drew a slash mark through it. That was their signal to get their asses moving.  
  
They did so, and encircled the crying girls. The girls weren't crying because they saw us. They were crying for. oh, Ra knows why. Fact is, they hadn't even seen us. Yet.  
  
I slinked up to the back of the singing one, and my eyes automatically adjusted to glowing.  
  
" Yeah well, Tish, I think we-," she saw me. " OH MY GAWD!!!!!"  
  
I smirked, and the others let themselves be known.  
  
" THERE"S ANOTHER ONE!!!!"  
  
I only ran up to the one that was mine from the start, and pushed her down into a muddy spot. I then leaned close in her ear, and whispered, " Goodbye, Tisha Walker. May you rest. in pieces!"  
  
After that, I bit off her head.  
  
Most people would be grossed out to the extreme. But, this isn't new. After we ate their heads off, we stripped them of their clothes. Taste much better, no?  
  
After we were done eating, there wasn't anything left of the girls. Besides their clothes. Clothes taste nasty.  
  
I licked my fangs, and my eyes returned to normal. I looked over to my friends with a quizzical look.  
  
The "puppy" came up to me, and wagged his tail. He cocked his head to the left, asking something. I nodded. This simple gesture got him all excited. He turned back to the other two, and barked.  
  
They trotted up to me and the "puppy", and sat. They waited for my command.  
  
~*End P.O.V*~  
  
The full moon finally shooed off all the black clouds, and its light shone down on the four creatures. The light bounced off their scales, and it showed their true selves.  
  
The "puppy" that was mentioned earlier had golden fur and shaggy spikes atop his head. His claws were enormous, and they were sharper than any dagger that had ever been seen. He wore a black leather collar with silver spikes all around it, and he had earrings covering both of his ears. His eyes were a dark, brownish yellowish color.  
  
There was another dog. Only, he wasn't a dog. He was a wolf. His coat was pure silver, and he had dark brown eyes, with a strange glint in them. This glint was made from a part of his past. He's never mentioned it before. His silver fur formed into spikes all over his body, and his claws her quite small. He was the assassin of the group, and he was damn good at it, too. He had one giant spike on his forehead, and he also had earrings lining his ears.  
  
The other form was a smaller one. It was a fox. (Faux: ^_^) Its coat was really fuzzy, and it was pitch black. His claws were about the size of a Great Dane's, which is much too big for it. Its eyes were a royal purplish color, and it had a bunch of small spikes over his head. Along the spikes were a black blue color, barely seen really. There wasn't anything special about this one. Unless you count angel wings, that is. He had giant, silver feathers with black streaks down them. Their wingspan was about five feet, which was pretty damn big for a fox.  
  
The leader of the group has already been described. Only, his eyes aren't black like they were mentioned. His eyes are an extremely dark purple. But, only his friends can see that.  
  
~*Creature's P.O.V*~  
  
We didn't used to be like this. We used to actually be normal people. Humans. Now, the more we think about it, the more absurd it becomes. Our new lives are much better than our old.  
  
What were my comrades waiting for? Oh, we always go and attack the city. It's so much fun. We find newspapers of the town that people leave behind. When we read it, we usually laugh our asses off.  
  
That's what they were waiting for. We always went to the city every month, on this same day. The 17th. It gave them something to look forward to. Ha!  
  
I looked at them, the fox, the puppy, and the wolf. I smirked, and started off, running on all fours. The others soon followed me. We were silent as we reached the edge of the city. I stopped, and left one foot in the air.  
  
Time to kill, humans.  
  
~*~  
  
Faux: Well, what did you think???  
  
It was bad, wasn't it??? . I smell at writing stories.  
  
Blue Dragon: Do you peoples know who the creatures are?? They'll reveal themselves in the next chappie. hopefully.  
  
Faux: ^__^ We've been listening to a techno band's BESTEST song!! It's BT's, and it's called I'll Go Dreaming. Is really cool!! ~.^  
  
~^-^~ Please review!! I'll try my best to update this sometime around next week. _ I get to work my ass off this weekend, plus I have three other stories to type up. *sigh* Life is so unfair.  
  
Faux&Blue Dragon: *waves* Bai!! *huggles* See you next chapter!! 


	2. Revealing

*bonks herself on the head* BAKA ME!!! _ I didn't update for TWO weeks, and I said I'd update in ONE!! BAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bonks herself repeatedly on the head*  
  
Faux:..... Oh boy....  
  
Blue Dragon:.... We'll answer reviews at the end. Five isn't the greatest number, but eh, it's better than none....  
Demon's Tears  
Chapter Two  
  
Screams. Blood. Red. Pain. Fear...  
  
I loved them all.  
  
That's the only reason we came to the city, just so we'd have a little fun in our lives. We do need to eat, you know. Those girls weren't even filling. Although, they were a lot of fun...  
  
Anyway, my partners and I looked for a sutible scaring place. We liked places that were tall, wide, and looming. The cities were full of that kind of stuff. I looked around for a good spot for roughly three hours, and by then there wasn't anyone in sight.  
  
"What da fuck?! Yug', you said that we'd have ample food, not 'dis crap! I dun' even see any humans! What're we s'posed to eat?!"  
  
I slapped him. "Shut up! We always strike at nine, right? That's why people aren't out. They're scared." The last sentence was a hiss. I roughly shoved him to the ground after that. If this was, oh, seven years ago, people would've started at me in shock. Why? 'Cause I'm the sweet, innocent, darling little boy. WRONG! I always hated myself back then. Oh sure, I never showed it, but deep down, the feeling was cold and empty, slowly eating myself away.  
  
But, I'm thankful for that damn emotion. Why? 'Cause I would've never had the balls to become a creature if it wasn't there.  
  
The puppy got himself up, and rubbed the sore spots on his body. "Ow Yug'. Ya don't hafta be so fuckin' hard..."  
  
I chuckled. My laugh isn't what normal people expect. It isn't happy, cheerful, or fun loving. Oh, the complete opposite of that. It's dark, cold, and filled with a slight note of hatred. Same with my voice. Hell, my very being is described as that. At least, that's what the one survivor said.  
  
We had decided to have a little bit of fun. It was our fourth raid on the city, and we picked out a smaller building, and we waited. We spotted a old man, and decided to make his life a living hell. That night, we lured him to the killing sight, where we were gonna kill everyone. As soon as he entered the scene, we attacked. When we were done eating our fill, we glared at him, and pinned him to the ground. We did many types of tortures, and gave him a pretty damn good look at our bodies. The next morning, we broke a paper machine, stole a paper, and ran back into the woods. We must've laughed our fucking asses off that day from the old man's story.  
  
Anyway, that's me.  
  
The wolf nudged me on my arm. " What?"  
  
" Yugi, can we go now...? I'm starved!"  
  
" Fine, Ryou. But, first tell Jou to stop screaming at Malik."  
  
~*~  
  
I yawned. As I yawned, I stretched out my limbs to their fullest, and made a strange squeaking noise. I fell back on the couch when I was done, and looked at the ceiling. Almost immediately, thoughts of my hikari came flooding into my mind, and I stared at the memory of my beautiful charge. He was so cute, so innocent, so... perfect.  
  
I shook my head in an attempt to get the thoughts out of my head. They were sent reeling back into the depths of my mind, only to come back with force. I sighed. It had been seven years, and I still haven't forgotten. I remember every single detail. I had come home to an empty house. After three days of no signs, I started a search. Then, I found out that everybody else's hikaris or lovers had disappeared as well.  
  
That was on the seventeenth of September, and we had searched for three months when we gave it up. You weren't anywhere, hikari...  
  
A single tear ran down my face, and I wiped it away. I shed at least one tear every day.  
  
I brought my fist down on the counter angrily, and shouted your name. " YUGI!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Short, yes, I know. Buuuut, it's a teaser. I wanna know if you peoples out there want me to continue!! ^.^ If not, I'll bring it down. Don't worry, I will.  
  
Faux: She's mad at the parents. They say that "America is the land of the free." Free my ass!!  
  
No kidding. You're not free until you've got yourself a car. ANNND when the parents are DEEEEAD!!! ^_^ Praise Jack!!  
  
Faux: Jack is a comic that kicks ass. ^.^ Check it out, but please, little children beware. DEATH, TORTURE, AND RAPE IN IT!!! O.o TURN BACK NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!!!  
  
Thank you, Faux... -.-;; Nayways, here's the address: If that doesn't work, search for it on google!! ^.^  
  
Blue Dragon: REVIEWS!!! ~^_^~  
  
Diamond: ^_^ Thankies!!  
  
Chibizoo: Yeah, that happened to me, too. Wonder why...? Anyways, maybe we should start a dragon thingy!! ^_^ Or mehbe wright a story...? *shrugs* Good luck on your story!! ~.^  
  
anime AndrAIa: I love stories with supernatural creatures in 'em too!! ^__^ Know any more...?  
  
AngelsKitten: ^.^ Look see!! I continued!! ^_^  
  
likesbooksalot: What do you mean by 'ODDER CRAPY STUF???' If you mean sex compared to pointless fluff, I dunno. ^^;; I'm not really sure which one to put in...  
  
Faux: ^__^ Review please!! Oh, and do you peoples think there should be sex in here??? Or just pointless fluff??? 


	3. The Past

*giggles* just realized how many mistakes I made in the last chappie. ^^;; Sorrry!! I never even put an address for Jack, and one reviewer was EXTREMELY confuzzled.... ^_^;; As I said, I'm sorry!!  
  
Faux:.... -.-;; HERE is the address for Jack. If you peoples wanna see it, that is. Warning is in the last chappie.  
  
  
  
~^______________________^~ There it is!! ^-^  
  
Faux: Oh, and to the EXTREMELY confuzzled reviewer, that was Yami in the last part of the last chapter, kay?? Did the dumb ass authoress confuzzle anyone else???  
  
Nooo- HEY!! FAUX!!! *brings out the Frying Pan of Doom, and bobs him on the head*  
  
Faux: @_@  
  
^_^ There we go!! Sorry for any other inconvenience.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh my gosh!! I've forgotten 'bout this little bugger!! ^^;; Gomen. I DO-NOT own Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, or form. Noo, take that back. I DO own, like, seven Japanese episodes, but that's all.  
  
~*~  
  
The giant clock tower struck eleven, and after that, all hell broke loose.  
  
My comrades swooped down off the skyscraper, and screamed out their loudest roar. I watched the wolf start spinning towards the nearest human, and snap off their head. I saw the fox flap his wings and grab the falling feathers. He spat on them, and chucked them at the group of humans huddled scared below him. The poison from his fangs killed them instantly, and he smirked at the dead corpses of his soon-to-be meal. I looked at the puppy scare the fucking daylights out of his victims. When they ran, he lured them to a corner, where there was no escape. He brought up this big show that made some of the pathetic mortals die in fright. Then, he came up with some creative way of killing the remaining.  
  
I watched them, and yet I did not join in. I always looked for a certain human, one who possessed me to become what I am. My dark eyes glanced around at all the screaming, killing, and eating that was happening, and did not see him. It had been seven years, and yet I haven't seen him since that very day...  
  
I was so rudely brought out of my thoughts when a shadowed item came flying at me. It smacked me on my head, and I rubbed it painfully as I cursed at the damn puppy. I looked down at what he threw at me, and grimaced. It was a skull. Or, it was half of a skull. The other half was the person's face.  
  
I looked down at the puppy, and sent him a 'what the fuck was that for' look. He smiled at me, and shouted when he flew away," add it to my collection!"  
  
I sighed, and studied the human's face. It was a female, and she had brown eyes, brown hair that stopped right at the end of her neck, a bony-like face, and the collar of her shirt was still visible. It was white that ended in pink...  
  
My eyes widened, and I quickly dropped the skull. It was Anzu. The bitch!  
  
My eyes suddenly clouded over with memories.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
I used to love her, the bitch. I always stuck with her when she was feeling bad, always cheered her on, always helped her. She pretended to do the same, but it was always said with a note of fakness in her voice when she cheered me on.  
  
And then, I found out.  
  
It was during Battle City. I was walking around the bad part of town, my yami hanging out with my friends, when I saw her. She was surrounded by thugs, people that raped other people for a living, and... business men?! Anyway, I thought she was in trouble, so I was about to call out, try to be the "hero" again.  
  
I am so glad I didn't.  
  
When one of the suits came up to her and forced her into the wall, she grabbed him, and hungrily kissed him. When I saw that, my heart seemed to shatter into deices. I stood there, transfixed, right behind the corner. As my heart wallowed in sorrow, a greater, more powerful emotion surfaced. It overpowered the sorrow, and it consumed the heart.  
  
It was rage.  
  
I smirked, and a crazy glint appeared in my eye. I turned around, and, from Ra knows where, got a sudden burst of energy. I jumped onto the roof, and watched the bitch get raped beyond her belief.  
  
The suit was dome kissing her. Probably thought she tasted nasty. He ripped off her clothes, and his hands roamed over her body.  
  
Ugh. Man, was she ever butt ugly!  
  
Anyway, she moaned, and arched her body, begging for more. The suit smirked, and stopped his hands from their movement. He pulled them away, and told her to undress him.  
  
She did.  
  
Then he told her to suck him.  
  
She did.  
  
And then he told her to kneel on the ground in front of her master.  
  
And guess what? She did.  
  
She sucked on him for five good minutes before he was satisfied. He quickly switched her around, and shoved his slickened member into her. Her scream was so loud, I'm sure San-Fran Sisco heard it. With every one of his thrusts, another scream was heard. It's a wonder why no one ever showed up. Oh. Probably 'cause they didn't care about the bitch.  
  
Hell, I don't care. Why should anyone else?  
  
The man in the suit was only the first one. After he was done with her, he opened his briefcase, and said," anyone who wants to use her, pay five dollars." You know what was the sad part in it? They did. She was abused, tortured, and used for well over three hours. Some of the thugs were females, and they all demanded sucking, either on the woman's entrance, or on the bitch's boobs.  
  
I watched it all with my glint shining, and my tongue out. That was the first time I changed. My teeth got longer, my fingernails turned into a blackish film, and they got sharper. My hair grew sharp, so no one ruffled it anymore, and my back had two small bumps on it.  
  
That was also how I got my glint. The color of it is a light silver, outlined in a dark ebony. It's shaped like a lightning bolt, only at the end, it bleeds into the seemingly black pupils.  
  
Back to the story then. Once I got back from the bitch's fucking session, everyone noticed how I'd... changed. My yami most of all.  
  
" Where've you been?"  
  
" Out."  
  
The answers to his questions were always simple, and to the point. It was the truth, I had been "out." Where I went, I never told him.  
  
Then, after about three months, things changed with my friends. They also got crazy glints in their eyes, only a different shape than mine. Small bumps appeared out from Malik's back, and his hair turned a darker shade. Malik's glint appeared after his yami... did something. It looked like a broken stick, only with a big old, fancy design at one end. We figure it's the millennium rod. The broken millennium rod.  
  
Jou grew claws, something to be proud of. Although he hid them, he always took off the leather gloves to admire them. Jou's muscles got larger, and much more efficient. His glint is a blob that looks like a hand, with an arrow going through it. It's a dark shade of silver, mixed with some extremely light blue.  
  
Ryou's fingernails grew sharper, and his hair looked wilder than that of his yami's. His glint was shaped like a blade of some kind, and it was completely white.  
  
After everyone noticed our definite changes, things began to... change. There was talk of witchcraft, black magic, and the Devil's work. We were forced to leave.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
Another body part came flying at me, bringing me out of my memories once again. I snarled ferociously, and looked up. There was Jou again, laughing his ass off. Oh, this would be his very last laugh...  
  
I jumped up, spread my wings at their fullest length, and pumped them a few times. The force brought me careening upwards, and I smashed into Jou before he could even shout.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami sighed. He was watching the most boring show on the face of the planet, with nothing better to do. He glanced at the clock. 9:55 P.M. He stretched, and yawned before he got up. He walked over to the counter, and saw the holes he punched into it just an hour ago. He traced his fingers over the grooved edges, and that reminded him of why he slammed his fists on the counter. He sighed for the second time, and went to the fridge. He pulled out a can of soda, and chugged it. He made an agreeing noise, and wiped his mouth, crunching the can and chucking it into the garbage.  
  
Then he heard the screams.  
  
Yami whipped around to the window, and saw the same shapes that came every time, on this same night. The night his hikari left.  
  
He was about to call Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik when the phone rang. He ran to answer it. " Hello?"  
  
" Yami?" It was Kaiba.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Let's go investigate. I've already rounded up everyone who wants to go, which is everyone, by the way. Coming?"  
  
" Hell ya!"  
  
Yami slammed the phone down, grabbed his black trench coat, loaded his machine gun, and ran out the open window, the curtains behind him doing an ancient dance of their own in the wind.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^  
  
Faux: Well, how long was this one??? Not much longer than the last, I presume??  
  
Blue Dragon: I dunno. *shrugs*  
  
This was one of the first "rape" fics I've written so far!! Although, I'm not really sure it was rape.... I mean, the bitch WANTED to do it, right??? *shrugs* Nayways, what do you peoples think??  
  
Blue Dragon: I SEE BARRY!!!!  
  
Faux:..... Silver? Barry's here.  
  
~^_^~ Barry is one of my bestest friends!! AND NO, he's NOT my boyfriend either!! ( DUN EVEN THINK!!!!  
(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I REEEALLY wanted to get this out before Barry comes, so dun even point 'em out. No answers to reviews yet, only two more. ^___^ Have a nice day!! Oh, and please review!!) 


	4. An Impossible Task, and a Broken Promise

SO SORRY!!!!!!  
  
Faux: It seems like EVERY time you update, you're always saying "I'm so sorry everyone!" WTF?! If you'd just SHUT UP, everything would be OK!!  
  
...Fine. What the hell is your problem?!  
  
Blue Dragon:..... *Sees the giant dustball forming between the two* -.-;;; Oy vey.... Please excuse them. Again, sorry for the extremely long update. We'll make it up to you with an EXTRA long chapter!! ^.^  
  
  
  
ONE nore thing!! I just realized that the damn link for Jack isn't working. In fact, it wasn't even there!! *Growles* Nayways, search on Google, or Mamma, or whatever you use, for this:  
  
jack.keenspace.com  
  
If that STILL doesn't work, contact me. Okies? OK!! We're set!! ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: *has a giant pie in her hands* Oh, Kazuki~? I've got a pretty present for you~! *Sees the creator of Yu-gi-oh! come out from the room* HA!! TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!!! *chucks the pie at the man* XDDDDDD THERE'S a deal you CAN'T refuse!! XDDD  
  
Kazuki Takahashi: Nope.  
  
XDDD- What?  
  
KT: Deal's off. Although, this pie is excellent...  
  
X0 NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Remember, the key for the creatures is:  
  
Dragon type thing/Leader: Yugi  
Wolf: Ryou (Hikari of Bakura... Well, the NICE one... Although, he sure as hell isn't nice in MY story...)  
Dog/"Puppy:" Katsuya Jonouchi/Joey/Jou.  
Fox (^_^): Malik (Hikari)  
  
~*~  
  
Jou was sent reeling in to the sky, his limbs flying everywhere. His eyes were wide, showing off his glint. He suddenly stopped in midair, and glared at me.  
  
Hold everything for a moment. I want to explain something. Even though we all don't have wings, we can still fly. The air spirits fear us, because they taste so... good. To make sure they won't get a big chance of being eaten, they sent Jou and Ryou both a pet spirit. They became one with their minds, and completely surrendered themselves to their owners. Therefore, Jou and Ryou can now manipulate the winds into stalling them, or "flying."  
  
OK, back to what's happening.  
  
I smirked at him, and moved into a fighter stance. I swished my tail back and fourth a few times, challenging him.  
  
Now, Jou used to be the biggest dumbass in the world before his demon form took over. He picked fights with anyone, and always lost if it was physical. His damn, stubborn pride always comsumed his senses. Nowadays, he's much more smart. He decided to "let me go." For now, of course.  
  
The puppy scoffed, and moved his paws, which moved him, away from me. My smirk grew into a bigger one. Ha! The puppy feared me!  
  
I shrugged, and turned back to the others.  
  
Ryou was strutting down Main Street like there was nothing happening. He walked casually, and held his head up like a proud man with his eyes closed. The people knew better, of course. What, we've only been doing it for seven years at least. They fled from him, left and right, and ran into small alleyways.  
  
Not like it would help any.  
  
Ryou decided that that was enough playing. He snapped open his eyes, and glared at the nearest human. It was a man, young, blackish-bluish hair, black suit. It looked like he had a nice life, with a well paying job, friends, a comfortable house, hell, maybe even kids.  
  
He looked at Ryou, frightened. Heck, who wouldn't be? Ryou took one step towards the trembling man, and he visibly flinched.  
  
"P-please... I'll give you anything... what is it t-that you w-want?"  
  
The silver wolf cocked his head to the side quizically, blinking owlishly.  
  
"Please... what do you want?" The man bowed his head, knowing that it ws fruitless. These were monsters, controled only by their hunger. They had no common sense, just the urge to kill.  
  
But to the man's amazement, Ryou spoke. By now, everyone in the allies had poked out their heads. Hell, even _I_ was interested in what Ryou was going to say.  
  
"Give us back our lives." It was extremely raspy from the lack of useage, but it was there.  
  
The man looked up suddenly,"What?"  
  
"Give us back our lives."  
  
Everyone was silent. Even Jou and Malik had stopped their killing raid. All the humans were quiet. Not a sound was heard.  
  
The man gulped nervously, and moved to straighten his tie. "Well, how can we do that, exactly?"  
  
At this question, Ryou was silent. He had no idea _why_ he had even done this. He was still far from full, and he didn't even know _how_ to undo their curse.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
The man looked deep into the wolf's eyes as he said the last line, "I don't know." There were so many emotions, too many for a creature of death to have. Especially if some of those emotions were sorrow, hatred, and a feeling of hopelessness. Hunger was among them, but it wasn't glowing like some others were. He also had the strangest glint...  
  
Blinking, the man took a step back, and swallowed hard again. He brought his hands up to the tie, and fixed it again. "Well then, how can I, we, help you?"  
  
Again, the answer was, "I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
I groaned. Ryou was no talker, that was for sure. We never really had to use our voices because of a telepathic communication inside our heads. But, we couls still use them. It's just that... Ryou got you absoloutly no where. He didn't even know _how_ to undo the curse. But, I did.  
  
I opened up my wings, and streched for a minute, my bones cracking, before I dove from the building. I brought myself to a halt right before I touched ground, and landed on all of my feet perfectly. Jou followed me with the same maneuvers, just minus the wings. When Malik saw everyone down there except him, he quickly dropped his feather, and flapped his wings like crazy to reach us. He landed gracefully on all four of his paws. Everyone's eyes were now on me.  
  
"Find the ones that look like us, and lead them all to us. Meet us there, or there will be no one in this city that will be fare."  
  
My friends all looke at me quizzically, before the man spoke again. "So, if we don't help you in some way, we'll all die?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He gulped again, and straightened his tie for the third time. "Well, who are these people?"  
  
I smirked. "That's the fun part. _You_ have to find out!" I laughed, and turned around, my friends slowly following me one by one. "But, but wait! Hey! Wait!" The man's attempts at calling out were pointless as we left.  
  
I smirked. This ought to be fun...  
  
~*~  
  
The city was quiet. Which was strange, since there was screaming heard everywhere just a moment ago. I sctratched my head, and sighed. Kaiba threw up his hands, made an exasperated sound, and flopped his hands back down at his sides. Marik put out a frown, and Bakura growled. "This is insane! How the hell are we supposed to find anyone in this damn town!? Screams one second, the next it's silence!! We're never gonna find our hikaris again!! NEV-"  
  
Bakura was quickly slapped across the face before he could finish his last word. "Don't you dare say that," Kaiba said coldly, " or I'll personaly kill you."  
  
Bakura stared at Kaiba, dazed for a moment, before he snapped out of it. "Thanks. I needed that."  
  
We all wore treanchcoats, with black sunglasses. Black leather gloves, black leather boots, a few silver accessories. Everything that we wore was black, and usually made out of leather. We all had our own special weapon. I had a machine gun, Kaiba dabbled with smaller guns, and his favorite was the dual pistols. Marik loved knives and other sharp objects, and Bakura... He likes anything that explodes.  
  
I caressed the tip of my gun, when I heard footsteps. I quickly looked up, and saw a parade of people coming our way. I got up from my sitting position, and looked over the approaching people.  
  
The one in front looked up and saw us. "Look there! Maybe they've seen them!"  
  
I blinked, and motioned to everyone to be on their guard. Marik's hand went to the hilt of his machete, Kaiba, stuck his hands in his pockets, where his guns resided, and Bakura reached down to his feet, and stuck a hand in his boots.  
  
The man in front ran up to us, and kneeled over, gasping for breath. His clothes were ripped and torn, some gashes showing underneath, blood flowing from them. "Have you guys seen the damn monsters?" Despite the obvious pain he was in, he forced himself to stand, and ask the question.  
  
I nodded my head in the sign that meant no.  
  
The man snapped his fingers. "Damn. Well, I just wanted to kill them. Those fucking bastards killed my children!" A tear slowly escaped from his eyes, which were a dark shade of green. "They killed all of our kids, except for a select few." He nodded over in the party's direction. Everyone was crying. Some mothers were holding their children that had survived, others just stood there, fountains of tears flowing freely down their face. The men all had weapons, and the ones who didn't were slapping their fists into their palms. _Everyone_ was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told the man. "We're hunting the beasts as well. Was there a reason that they killed your children?"  
  
The man looked at me. "The fuckers spoke."  
  
Marik stepped in,"What do you mean, 'they spoke?' "  
  
"I mean, they spoke. The wolf spoke to me, and so did the leader. They said that they wanted to be changed back, and to find their look alikes. How the fuck is that possible, if you don't even know what the hell they look like?!" His voice cracked in some places, but rage burned in his eyes, singing the outlines of them. "They said that they'd kill all of us if we didn't. But they didn't kill all of us! They killed our children! DAMN THEM!! FUCK THEM ALL TO HELL!!!!" The man burst into tears, and fell to the ground, his fistpounding the concrete.  
  
It began to rain. The sky seemed to cry on the people. These were all the people left in the city. They were all that was left. The rain ran down the people's faces, and flattened their clothes to the skin. But no one seemed to care or mind. After all, who would give a damn if your family was killed by monsters that haunted the city?  
  
I knelt down to the man, and reached out a hand. Hesitantely, I placed it on his shoulder, and shook him gently. "Please, could you tell me what happened?"  
  
The man looked up, and slowly nodded his head. "My name is Draz, by the way. Draz Dralequex." I shook his hand, and helped him onto the giant rock in the street. Bakura, Kaiba, and Malik all left to help out the remaining people. We knew where there was plenty of food, clothes, and shelter for everyone. I helped the man drink some water, and slung his arm around my neck. "C'mon, I'll take you to the shelter. We can talk there."  
  
He looked at me gratefully, before asking in a shakey voice,"What's your name?"  
  
I looked down at him with my crimson eyes, and smiled. "Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
OK, so that wasn't the LONGEST chapter, but ne, it works, right? OH, OH, OH, ANNND, Draz belongs to ME!! XDDDD So, no steal!! (  
  
Faux: Well, this chapter isn't that bad....  
  
Blue Dragon: ^_^ Please review!! ^.^ We update faster!!  
  
I PROMISE I'll update sometime in the next week or so. Busy as hell for the rest of the weekend.... 


	5. I'm Sorry

**The lack of updates explained**

  


I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry all you extrodinary people out there have to wait three months or more for a decent chapter. I'm sorry that I'm being a lazy ass.

  


I'm sorry.

  


The reason being?

  


I found out my brother more than once tried to commit suicide.

  


I found out that my brother has been pushed away by the two people he loves.

  


I found out that my brother is living through hell.

  


I found out my brother has been writing entries like this:

  


_I want this all to go away.  
  
I've been broken for most of the day today. Worked on a song for my second attempt at making music. This one is turning out a bit better then the last.  
  
There are many reasons for why I've been broken. Most of them have to do with Adrian, and my ex-fiance', Joellen/Jo/Rainy.  
  
I met Adrian some time ago.. and there was something about him that made me happy. As I got closer to him, that something that made me happy started to warm my heart... and I ended up falling in love with him.  
  
Then, a lot of things happened. Those things were told to me, because Adrian trusted me not to tell anyone else, so I will not speak of them. However, a lot of things happened, and this left Adrian very broken.  
  
Through all this, I was there for him. Many times, I ended up "eating the stick"*... but I felt it was worth it, because some day, he would be happy again, and we could fully enjoy our time together.   
  
A year of pain, and "eating the stick" would have been easily compensated by a week of happy Adrian.  
  
It started to become a burden. ...Then, one weekend, Adrian came down to see me here in Mankato. He drove all the way down, met my parents... We had a decent time. I introduced him to Joellen. They got along just as well as I thought they would, and things were great.  
  
So, I brought Joellen up to see him the following (I think it was, anyway) weekend. We had a blast. I had a happy Adrian. Then he started wanting to see Joellen exclusively. They were becoming great friends.  
  
Adrian came down to Mankato again. This time, I was kicked out of Joellen's apartment so they could spend some time alone. When I came back, I was all but ignored (when I say ignored, I mean I would have had to work at including myself in a conversation).  
  
It used to be that Adrian would come down to see me, and Joellen on the side.  
Now he comes down to see Joellen... and me for a few hours.  
  
I talked to Adrian about it, and came to the world crushing realization that I had been living in a fake world again.  
Adrian: "You thought we were going out?!"  
  
I am in love with Adrian and Joellen. I know for a fact that Adrian is not in love with me. ...and I don't know about Joellen. What I do know, is that I've spent all day today feeling sorry for feeling sorry about the events last night, and how I wished I wouldn't have apologized for doing nothing again... only this time, my apology was accepted.   
  
I woke up at 11:30 this morning. Ever since then I've been waiting for the phone to ring... waiting for Joellen and Adrian to have me over. I called them at 5:00pm. Adrian answered Joellen's cellphone to tell me that they were going to hang out for a while, and he wanted to spend some time with me this evening.  
  
I have to be asleep in less then 3 hours.  
  
I don't want to have to deal with this pain any more. I don't want to be involved with Adrian or Joellen. It hurts like hell to say it... but at least it would only hurt for a little while.  
  
I can't cope with this.  
_  


* * *

_Eating the stick = Getting the bum end of the deal. Ex: Chipping in $10 for a slice of pizza, and not getting anything at all._

  


  


Now, I hope you all can see my concern. He never talks to anyone in the real world; he just pours out his feelings to people that he's never met online.

  


So, I'm sorry. I really, truly am.

  


*Goes off and cries in a corner*

  


Expect more chapters _possibly_ in the next week or twenty. I really don't know.

  


I'm also sorry if anything like this disturbes you.

  


Now that I've given you all an explanation, please don't badger me about updating. I'll update when I'm mentally stable. Kay? Kay. (;.;) He's really hurting me...


	6. Mine Again

_A/N_

__I apologize (again) for the long awaited _real _chapter. I will be posting _Bloody Scales _again soon... When I remember what the third chapter was all about! ^.^;; Anyway, I appreciate all the support from everyone, and hope for the best to what's gonna happen. Surprisingly, he seems much better. He's gay, and I'm OK with that (after all, if I wasn't, why in the nine hells would I be writing a yaoi fic?!), and there are plenty more fish in the sea for him.

  


Moving on...

  


I'm sorry if this chapter's short. I've written down almost EVERY single chapter for all of my fics... But I just got my braces (the higher power forbid...), and I got to stay home today since the metal on my teeth are cutting open my cheeks, and it hurts like HELL. (;.;)

  


One more question: has anyone even looked at Jack? I mean, no one's commented... Here's what you should search for on google:

  


jack.keenspace.com

  


~^.^~ It's kinda gory... and sick... and twisted... But more than once I had to keep myself from crying. Like one scenario: This guy works on a cancer ward and looks after the children. His wife has cancer, too. This guy's boss molests the children, and the guy finds out. But the boss threatens to kill his wife. So-o-o, he has no choice but to keep quiet... (^.^;;) Oh, lookie me! I'm spoiling it for you all!! ^-^;; Sorry! Anyway, that's just one of the many different story lines. Why's it called Jack? Because always someone ends up dying, and the reaper's name is "Jack." The reaper hates his job... I'm spoiling again!!

  


OK, on to the fic! ^_^

  


~*~

**Disclaimer: **Now, I thought all of you guys were _intelligent._ If I'm writing this, why the hell would you think I'd _own_ it?!

  


Key:

  


_Thoughts_

  


_~*~_

  


_Demon's Tears_

  


Chapter Four

  


~*~

  


The crunching of bones filled the chilly night air as we feasted. Who knew that there were so many _tender_ little brats in one city? Jou quickly inhaled his chunk of meat, swallowed, and proceeded to turn a healthy shade of blue. A large belch followed.

  


"Oh, good Bruce Almighty(1) Jou! Where are your manners?"

  


Everyone stared at Ryou for a moment. He didn't give a damn about manners anymore...

  


"Can you teach me how to get one out that big?" he pleaded. Jou blinked, and slowly mumbled a "yes." Yuugi chuckled din a dark sort of way, and Malik rolled his eyes. All four were lounging in a large circle around a makeshift fire which crackled merrily in front of them. The circle was stationed in the middle of the deserted city, fires still burning in buildings. Malik suddenly stretched, breaking the rare silence among all four of them. "Well, I'm goin' to bed." He trotted away from the three. Ryou and Jou confused themselves in the art of belching, and Yuugi watched half-heartedly.

  


A sudden crash interrupted them all.

  


Jou yelped from the sudden noise, landing on top of Ryou who was also very much surprised. Malik came running from the dumpster he had found stuffed with old blankets, and stopped when he saw the fighting stance of Ryou and Jou.

  


Yuugi glared in the direction of the sound, not getting up. He was still in his lounging state. Fact was, he didn't give a damn. He was tired, and he was going to burn whoever dare disturb him to cinders.

  


But who came out from the corner of the street stopped all thoughts from the creatures to kill.

  


Amazement took over.

  


~*~

  


After Yami and crew had led all the people to their "secret hideout" (only it wasn't secret anymore), they fed and watered the children, and even gave them a few matches to play with. Everyone seemed to be happy now.

  


Yami wiped the slight sheen of sweat off of his forehead, and sought out Draz. He was sitting with a kid, playing with him. He silently stepped up to him, and cleared his throat. Draz looked up quickly. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" He set the child on his pins, and shooed him away. "Don't worry, not many people do," Yami said bitterly. Draz looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

  


Yami sighed. "It's a long story."

  


"Well, so is the one I'm going to tell you. So-o-o, why don't you tell me first?"

  


Yami sighed again, straightened himself out, and began the long tale.

  


Draz was a very good listener. He nodded whenever he thought was a good time to nod, and smiled encouragingly whenever Yami stopped uncertainly. When the story was finished, however, he looked like a fish out of water. "What?!"

  


"Yes, we think that our lovers are those creatures. And, might I add, we look just like them. In human form, of course."

  


Draz sat there in a daze. Yami looked down at the ground. "Please don't hate me..." he said quietly.

  


Draz looked at him for a moment, before he started to laugh. "My lad, I don't hate you! I could practically _kiss you!_ Don't you see?!" he shouted excitedly.

  


Yami blinked owlishly, and shook his head.

  


"It means," Draz said, holding up a finger, "that you can go _do _something to the brutes! It's obvious that they're under a spell of some kind!" Draz started to hop around on his two feet. "Oh, this is _wonderful! _Splendid! I'm coming with!"

  


Yami had kept on blinking stupidly at the dancing man, until he said the last line. "W-what?!" he sputtered.

  


Draz turned to him, his eyes sparkling. They looked, oddly enough, like that of a fox. A hint of mischief in them, knowledge, and cunning. He blinked again, and instead of a man in front of him, a rather blackish-blue fox was there, standing on all fours. Its green eyes sparkled at him.

  


"Well, I _told _you I was coming!" it said happily.

  


Yami blinked again, and crouched down at the fox's level. "Get on my shoulder, then." The fox hopped up onto Yami's shoulder, and settled down comfortably on it. "Let's go get the others. May as well go now. The people can take care of themselves, right Draz?" The fox nodded.

  


Yami whooped, a sound that called them all, grabbed his machine gun, and sprinted out of the underground "secret place," Marik, Bakura, and Seto following shortly after.

  


~*~

  


"So, how exactly are we going to _find _them, eh?" Kaiba asked in between puffs. They'd been running for about three hours non-stop. You can imagine how tired you'd get after that, ne?

  


Yami turned around at him, and, while running backwards answered: "I've got a locater device hooked onto one of their tails. And they're always together, so we'll find the rest with the one that got marked."

  


"Plus," Bakura added, "I've got a feeling-"

  


"Oh, for heaven's sake! Shut up about your "feelings" already!" Marik butted in. Yami, Seto, and Draz looked on in amusement, before Yami back straight into a wall. "Ow!"

  


Everyone fell silent as Yami looked at his locater device, and his eyes widened. "We're here," Yami whispered. "Everyone, be _quiet!"_

  


They all nodded, and crept in different directions. Bakura went for the roof, as did Marik. Seto got on the burning fore escape (you know, those ladders?), and Yami peeked around the corner.

  


There they all were, sitting in a circle.

  


~*~ (Change o' POV point of view)

  


I spotted him without hesitation. Even in a dragon form, he was still as sexy as I remember him. Those lips, still slightly human, his hips that curved, his cat-like grace when he moved at all, whether it be walking or shifting in his seat.

  


He was still perfect.

  


His ebony scales sparkled when the light caught them just right, and the spikes on his head shifted slightly when he turned his head.

  


_I wish you were mine..._

  


I shifted and grabbed my gun. Moving without a sound, something I had learned throughout these long seven years, I got into a firing distance.

  


And then a chunk of the fire escape ladder fell down, ending with a large thud. The sudden bang made me jump, and I fell down onto the street below me, Draz hanging to my shoulders for dear life. Bakura and Marik jumped down with me, and Seto... He came down with the bang.

  


As the dust cleared, surprised animals stood there, gaping at us. Then Yuugi, the damn bastard that he had become, recollected himself, and spoke.

  


"Well well, looks like those worthless humans brought us summit to eat! A bit late, though..."

  


His voice seemed to penetrate the fog in their minds, and all soon had recomposed themselves. Each glared at their respective counterpart. Yuugi glared at me.

  


"Hello, puppy," Seto greeted Jou. He snarled, and launched himself at him. A fight ensued. Malik jumped back just in time to dodge an oncoming knife, and the two of them were soon in a heated battle as well.

  


It was just me and Bakura now.

  


Yuugi glanced at Ryou, and he nodded back slightly. Both were gone in a heartbeat. I blinked, but Bakura seemed to be expecting this. He whirled around, threw aside Yuugi, and grabbed the wolf. He kicked him in the chest and sent him sprawling. Ryou was up in an instant, along with Yuugi. An explosion was heard behind them, but neither flinched.

  


Bakura snapped his fingers. "Damn! They're getting better!" Ryou looked madder than a scalded dog. He howled long and hard, then charged, slamming into Bakura and sending them flying into the ally behind him. Draz looked alarmed, and launched himself off of my shoulder and after the two fliers.

  


I looked back at Yuugi.

  


_It's just you and me now, love._

  


He looked at me in disgust, and aligned his wings, preparing for flight. I just stood there, silent, my gun resting at my side. He glanced at me, and took off running. As he sped past me, I reached out my hand, and grabbed one of the many spines. I hauled myself onto Yuugi's back, much to his dislike.

  


"Get the fuck off me!"

  


I looked around his back, avoiding his attempts to push me off of him. "I don't see any fuck," I said playfully.

  


He stopped running and looked at me. "You haven't changed at all in seven years, have you?"

  


"Nope!"

  


He sighed, and lie down. Crossing his arms in front of himself, he rested his head on top of them, and exhaled. I mimicked him, only on his back. Yuugi glanced back at me quizzically. "Why aren't you getting off me?"

  


" 'Cause I'm quite happy here," I replied.

  


He sighed again, and slowly turned into his slightly human form (like he'd still have wings, still be bigger, still have claws, teeth, and tail... but have a human face and can stand on two feet). I blinked, something I had been doing a lot lately. He glanced back at my questioning gaze, and smirked.

  


"For _you__, _my dear," he said sarcastically. I smiled at him, and slipped off of his back. He blinked at me, confused. My smirk remained as I sidled up to him, moving my hips slightly. Arriving at my destination (the front of Yuugi), I waited until he got up. Seemingly knowing my commanding gaze, he slowly stood.

  


_Good..._

  


I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled seductively at him.

  


Then I kissed him.

  


~*~

  


XD Ha! I betcha all _hate _me now! ^_^ Thankies, thankies! *Bows*

  


Faux: *Rolls eyes*

  


~^.^~ Please review! And dun worry about my brother. If he dies, I _swear _I'll kill him.

  


Faux: ^^;;


End file.
